Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to license plate protection means and more specifically, to a locking bar having a locking means for preventing removal of the license plate.
Discussion of the Background
The use of vehicle license plate mounts, such as screws or screw with distinctive screw heads are known in the prior art. For example FIG. 1A shows a license plate and the use of screws for holding the license plate in position. Further, in order to avoid the screws to be removed several structures had been implemented, such as different types of screw heads, as shown in FIG. 1B.
Recently the incidence of theft or unauthorized personal removing license plates has increase. Removing license plate is not just illegal but a long procedure need to be completes to get a new license plate once it is stolen.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device preventing theft of a vehicular license plate and provide a simple structure which avoids the removal of the registration tags or license plate by unauthorized persons.